Those Who Endure
by CrimsonRed40
Summary: Meeting the Thunder God? Unforgettable. Unleashing her Asgardian heritage as his Sister? Life changing. Darcy Lewis did not see that coming. TaserTricks, DarcyxLoki. JxT
1. Chapter 1

Those Who Endure

Summary: Meeting the Thunder God? Unforgettable. Unleashing her Asgardian heritage as his Sister? Life changing. Darcy Lewis did not see that coming. TaserTricks, DarcyxLoki. JxT

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything. Hence, why I'm not Fanfiction. Because I'm just a fan:)**

-.-

**Chapter 1: Purse Thief**

_In which the art of tripping unleashes super strength, try it at home kids._

_-.-_

Odin had come running to his Wife's nursery. Servants and Guardians stood by with shock written on their faces. The Allfather looked so panicked, so terrified, that some wondered whether the war against the Frost Giants had been lost. Anyone who knew the news, however, knew that it was even worse than that. Because in the quiet of night, when everyone lay sleeping, thieves had snuck into the nursery. Little Sigyn was missing, she'd been stolen.

Odin met his Wife's teary face with a stricken expression of his own. They hadn't found her, not even Heimdall could see her. He wrapped arms around her in what little comfort he could give. "We'll find her." He promises. "She will prove herself of heritage, and then we will have her back."

Frigga didn't cease her tears. "That may be so, but so many years from now."

One thing was for certain, Odin knew, was that the Frost Giants would pay dearly.

That night, as Odin rampaged against his enemies, he found the lone baby, stranded, left for dead. In a way, he thought that this was fate, and fate was giving him another chance at a child. Odin wrapped the young one in a blanket, though he knew the cold wouldn't harm him.

Bringing him back, Frigga cried still. They both knew Sigyn would never be replaced not forgotten, but they had a new son, a new start.

-.-

Darcy Lewis was a forgettable face, she wasn't one you'd instantly pick out of a crowd, and she certainly wouldn't consider herself royalty. Nope, Darcy was just a poor college kid whose luck had ended up with her meeting a god, Thor, to be exact. And while Darcy had personally found hilarious (and amazingly hot), she couldn't say that she'd meet him again. Nope, to her it was a one time occurrence. She was nothing special, never had been, never would be.

Currently, the dark haired girl was fiddling with her new iPod. The one taken by SHIELD was long gone, probably some Grunts new stereo (she hoped he enjoyed Aqua's Barbie Girl) and she'd only just gotten the money to replace it. Darcy grumbles to herself as she checks the time. Twelve after, she'd have to go meet back up with Jane soon.

"Ahh! Help! Thief!" The woman hardly had to yell, as Darcy could quite clearly see the hooded man indiscreetly knocking people over to get away, all while carrying a bright pink purse.

'_What a nimrod_.' She thinks with a roll her eyes as the woman continues to yell. "SOMEBODY STOP HIM! HEEEEELP!" Geez, you'd think she was being stabbed to death.  
The man reaches Darcy now, most likely to run past. She didn't know if it was the annoying woman's screams, or the rude Thief knocking people over, but her foot involuntarily sticks out. That's really all it takes, and the man hits the ground, the pink purse flying away.

He's on his feet, and instead of running, he turns to glare at Darcy. "Oops, sorry about that buddy." She mumbles flatly, hoping he'll just turn around and leave her alone.

"You hag!" He doesn't. Darcy scoffs at this, she was hardly a hag, but before she has the chance to tell the man off, his fist rises and swings at her face.

'_This is gonna hurt_.' Darcy thinks, adrenaline pumping.

And then she catches his fist. Yes, she actually catches it, like the martial artists in the movies. People gasp as a circle is formed around the fight.

"Uh..." Darcy grunts dumbly, before another fist is thrown at her. She catches it as she did the other, and squeezes hard so he won't try swinging again.

Really, it was only a bit of pressure, but the sickening sound of cracking bone, and his excruciated cry startles Darcy into letting go, the man falling limp on the floor. "Wow, you're a pansy." She tells him in shock, because that's really the only explanation for how she could cause such pain.

"You-! Pansy?! You broke my hands!" He screeches, before falling over and rolling around.

"You are a drama queen." Darcy nods to herself, before retrieving the pink bag (which seems to have a very frightened Chihuahua inside it) and giving it to the grateful pink lady.

The Police show up, and everything turns out fine. Darcy walks away from the scene and decides it to be an anomaly best explained by Jane. She'd probably have something to say about adrenaline and how it makes you super strong or something.

So Darcy walks to the lab, eager to shed some light on this odd story off. Only everyone she bumps into falls to the ground as though she'd just plowed them over. Trying to ignore the glares, and shooting some of her own, Darcy begins to worry.

However, she knows something is definitely off when she reaches SHIELD's lab for Jane. She twists the handle like usual, she pulls the handle like usual.

The door rips from its hinges in a most unusual way. "Ah! Jane, a little help here?!" Darcy cries out, carrying the large metal door in like its nothing. "Something's wrong with the door!"

Jane gaps at her Intern, who drops the door against a nearby wall. Darcy heaves a sigh of relief. "Geez, they really need to do some repairs on this place." She states, in total denial.

Jane just eyeballs her for a moment.

"Darcy."

"Yep?"

"Are you on drugs?"

-.-

Darcy sat on the table like a lab rat, and boy did she feel like one. "Is this like a trip to the doctor?" She questions.

Jane readily ignores her. "She's not on anything, I just checked."

"Because if this is, I better get a lollipop, a dumdum or something." Darcy continues.

Delving frowns to himself. "We should run DNA tests, see if there's been any tampering that'd give her, well, super strength."

"You guys?"

"What, you think something Gamma related?" Jane asks skeptically.

"You're not listening-"

"Oh for Pete's sake Darcy, shut up!" Erik orders, grabbing a very large bag of DumDums and throwing it at her face.

Darcy instantly lights up, but snorts. "I only wanted one, geez."

Erik and Jane sigh collectively. Erik states. "I'm not sure at the moment, but we should check for anything unnatural."

Darcy fumbles with the bag full of lollipops. Jane nods. "I understand...Should we report this to SHIELD?" She was worried, what if they wanted to test on her?

Erik shakes his head, opening her mouth to respond, but is cut off as Darcy's bag bursts open, flinging DumDum's everywhere. Both Scientists stare at her. Darcy just eyes the mess, before spotting a raspberry flavored one, bending down and grabbing it.

"One things for sure, her intelligence hasn't upgraded." Erik states bluntly.

Darcy responds by picking another one up and throwing it at the Elder. Only she doesn't know her own strength anymore, so the tiny candy ends up knocking him out.

"Darcy!" Jane gasps as she eyes her unconscious friend in concern.

"Er, oops?" Darcy laughs awkwardly. "I guess I really don't know my own strength..."

Jane gives her a chiding glance. "This is serious Darcy, you come back one day with super strength and you have no idea how?"

"I already told you, purse Thief." Darcy states, now officially pouting.

"Oh yeah, the man who tried to steal the pink purse with a chihuahua in it, that you tripped, and then broke her hands." Jane recalls sarcastically.

"Cynic." Darcy accuses. "It totally happened."

"Right, gosh help me with Erik! He weighs a ton..."

Darcy raises an eyebrow at this. "Did you forget that I'm the one who knocked him out...With a sucker?"

"...Point taken, stay over there and don't touch anything." Jane orders, while dragging the man away to a nearby couch.

-.-

He came with a boom, a boom of lightening, that is. Jane was elated, furious, and confused.

Darcy was sullen and fidgety, she hadn't moved from her spot on the table for almost a whole hour, and she really had to pee.

There was yelling on Janes part, followed by a hug, a slap, and full on make out session (ewe). After this, Thor actually saw it fit to explain why he was there in the first place.

Darcy was beyond surprised with the answer.

"Darcy?!" Jane questioned incredulously.

"...Me?" Darcy questioned with just as much incredulous.

"Darcy Lewis." Thor's warm eyes became serious. "You have been summoned by the Allfather. I will take you there personally, to Asgard."

Jane looked about to pass out.

Darcy looked excited. "Trip to Asgard? Sweet."

-.-

**A/N: So I'm mixing tons of Nordic mythology here. Sigyn is Loki's wife, I'm just twisting it so she's Darcy, and Darcy is Odin's Daughter. I was bored, and that's usually how my ideas generate.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well this story sort of...Boomed, didn't it? Guess lots of people like TaserTricks, and I can't blame you, it's my one OTP. I can only hope that somehow, someway they shall be together in the movies! If not...Well, that's why there's Fanfiction:D

-.-

**Chapter 2: Sigyn, Daughter of Odin.**

_**In which Darcy's mind becomes blown**_.

-.-

Holy fudge sickles.

This was crazy.

"Oh my gosh, your towers float!" Darcy exclaims, causing a roaring laugh from Thor. "Yes, I suppose Midgard does not have such buildings."

Jane and Darcy don't answer, too busy gawking at the magnificence that is Asgard.

"Once council with my Father is over with, I shall show you Asgard on Asgards finest beasts." Thor murmurs to Jane, to which she jut grins back madly. Darcy rolls her eyes at their lovey dovey scene. "Gag. C'mon big guy, let's get this over with."

"Yes, Lady Lewis!" Thor nods, looking every bit the part of royal Knight.

-.-

Odin was nervous.

Oh, how very funny, that a man that caused fear and awe to all other realms, was now nervous at the prospect of a girl in his Kingdom. A girl coming to meet him. He'd been utmost shocked when Heimdall had reported his findings. After decades of keeping an eye out for that familiar Asgardian signature, Heimdall had found her.

Sigyn.

She'd officially proven herself worthy of Asgardian status. What act caused this, Odin was unsure, and if he were truthful to himself, he really didn't care. Because at last, his Daughter was back.

And he was downright nervous at the prospect.

Frigga places a calming hand on her Husbands shoulder, sending him a small smile. She was probably the only one who could see it, the nervousness at their reunion, the anxiety of her character, the sadness of missing so many years of her life.

"Never again, my Husband." She tells him, and he instantly knows what she means. Never again would they miss out on their child's life.

A Guardian bows to him. "My Lord, your Son and his Companion have arrived."

Odin nods grimly. "Send them in." He was still not prepared, in fact he was the complete opposite, but he was King, and he would not cower.

...He just hoped she liked them.

The first to walk in is Thor, and his interest from Midgard, Jane Foster. She looks nervous at the sight of them, but a larger hand wrapping around her, and a broad smile from Thor calms her. Frigga smiles down at them, proud and happy for her Son.

Thor bows accordingly, and Jane hastily follows his example. "Father, I have brought Darcy Lewis, as you have requested." Thor reports.

Odin nods. "You've done well."

He turns to leave, tugging his Interest along as though he can't bare to be separated for even a moment. "You may wish to stay for this council, Thor." Odin doesn't suggest, he orders, and Thor obediently nods. "Lady Foster may remain as well, seeing as she is a companion to Lady Lewis." She would not be called Lady Lewis for long.

Thor looks confused, but nods along anyways. He was oddly compliant today, no questions or such. He had a feeling it had something to do with the lady at his side.

"Now, where is Lady Lewis now?" Odin questions, not one to be kept waiting, especially in such suspense. Thor shrugs, turning to Jane instead. Jane instantly turns a vibrant shade of red at the sudden attention. "Um, last I checked she was still dressing."

Ah yes, because no one would see the King dressed in Midgardian clothes, it was considered disrespectful. "I see, the-"

But he never gets the chance to finish his sentence to the meek girl, as the doors push open loudly.

She's got dark hair in long curls, ivory porcelain skin, dark green eyes, dressed standard Asgard attire, plain brown. Odin remarks that she looks nothing like Frigga, but rather a more feminine version of himself as when he was younger. He also notices that she looks enraged.

"Alright, whose bright idea was it to design these death traps?!" She questions in a ticked off tone, pulling at her garments in an unladylike way. Odin is affronted, and Frigga looks shocked at the language.

Thor coughs back laughter, and Jane hisses at her friend. "Darcy!" Her appalled voice catches her friends attention. Darcy looks at her innocently. "What?" Jane points to the two on the throne.

Darcy looks at them, her emerald eyes widen. "Oh... You wouldn't happen to be Odin, like the King of everything, would you?"

Odin grunts to himself. "Just King of Asgard, I assure you."

"Ah..." Darcy trails off awkwardly. 'Well, crap.' She thinks eloquently, and then Frigga laughs. The tension is instantly broken, as the fair Queen all but jumps from her throne and to the Brunette. Darcy finds herself enveloped in lean, but strong arms.

She hugs, and Darcy just stands there, wondering if this is a normal Asgardian custom. Judging by the surprised look on Thor's face, Darcy would guess not. "Um...Does someone want to tell me whys going on?"

"Frigga." Odin's voice rings through the throne room, and Frigga pulls back, a strange mix between bitter and sweet in her eyes.

Darcy smiles, because that's all she can really do in a day that has gone so beyond weird it's not even funny anymore. Well, scratch that, she'd find her own humor in it.

Odin stands, and like a magnet, everyone's eyes go towards him.

'_He looks well_.' Thor grins.

'_He looks intimidating_...' Thinks Jane.

_'He looks like a space Pirate...Or Nick Fury Asgardian style.' _Snorts Darcy.

And then he starts his speech. "I'm going to share a story to you." He says gravely, one eye staring intensely, and Darcy has the sudden urge to hide behind Frigga. "It started during the war many years ago. Asgard was in a terrible, long dispute with the Jotuns, or rather, the Frost Giants. Large, cruel beasts that aimed to rule all nine realms in bloodshed. Asgard would not allow it, and in the battle for the crest of winters, their main source of power, a view more tricky ones slipped into Asgard."

His face tightens, and Frigga's face seems to become more bitter than sweet. "They took this opportunity of my and the army of Asgard's absence as a way to do harm to my Kingdom, to make it personal. That, is where they found Sigyn, my Daughter."

Thor's head shoots up at this sudden claim. Confusion and doubt is written on his face. "Father-?! What jest is this?!" He demands to know.

"It is not a jest Boy!" Odin replies in an equally loud voice. "The Frost Giants stole her! For years we could not find her!"

This has the attended effect, an Thor is speechless, Jane looking beyond confused by his side. Odin sighs tiredly, his own Love coming to his side in a show of support. They both turn to the wide eyed college student standing in front of them. "We knew, one day, our Daughter would come back to us. One day she would show the selfless, brave, and honorable attributes that would prove herself a true Daughter of Asgard." Frigga states passionately.

Darcy frowns. "That's...Terrible and all, but why are you telling me this?" Why were they telling the average human from earth?

"Because earlier today, Darcy Lewis, you acted in a way that was honorable, that was courageous, and that was selfless." Odin tells her in that kingly tone of his. Jane gasps, in realization, but Thor still looks confused.

Darcy wasn't a fool, and she didn't feel comfortable with where this was going. "Wait, a minute. You guys can't actually think that I am your lost kid."

Frigga and Odin share a look, this was not going to be an easy transition for her, but then, she had all of eternity to become accustomed to their ways. "Lady Lewis, we do not 'think,' we know." Frigga tells her. "That you are our child from that night. You are our Sigyn." Her eyes twinkle in a way that seriously discomforts Darcy.

"... I'm gonna need some Advil." Darcy groans, numb from the shock. At least the whole super strength thing was explained. Well, only to be replaced with a thousand more questions. "What...What does this mean exactly?"

Frigga looks pleased at this reaction, as does Odin, in a less obvious way. "You are our Daughter, a Princess of Asgard. You shall be treated as such. You have a new life here, but I am no fool, I know of your life on Midgard, and I shall not limit you I these walls."

"Oh, that's cool of you." Darcy is floating. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap now." Crap, she hadn't even known she was adopted! Her parents, er, her foster parents were so getting a call! Or angry text, with lots of caps and exclamation marks.

"Of course, Asir, take Lady Darcy to her chambers." Frigga instantly orders, looking far too willing to appease her Child. Darcy just follows the Guardian numbly. "And Lady Darcy... I know this is a lot to comprehend at the moment, but if you ever need anything, we are always here."

Darcy looks, nods, and all but runs out the door.

"...Well, that went well." Frigga says lightly. "It certainly exceeded my expectations."

This is abruptly followed by a loud THUNK! As Thor passes out face first. Jane glitters by his side, looking paler than snow, mostly at the prospect of Darcy, sarcastic, blunt, careless Darcy, being an Asgardian Princess.

'That did not just happen.' She thinks as Guardians flock to an unconscious Thor's side.

"Take him to the infirmary, Lady Foster may join him." Odin orders.

There is silence as they leave.

Odin frowns at his wife. "She is a loud, unladylike, ineloquent Midgardian."

Frigga smiles fondly. "Indeed, she reminds me of you. She may be different, that's to be expected, she's grown up in a different realm." Oh how it pained her to say that.

"I suppose, though I also suppose that with Thor and his band of friends, she will fit right in." Odin nods to himself. Frigga smiles. "Yes, maybe we should introduce her to the Lady Sif."

Odin snorts at the idea. "And when do you suppose we should have the coming out and crowning ceremony?"

Frigga raised an eyebrow. "Preferably when she is able to wear a simple dress, and preferably when she's not so completely overwhelmed she can't stand straight."

"Wise decision, my Wife."

"Yes...But Odin, what of him?"

Odin instantly knows to whom his Wife is speaking of, by the tone of her voice and the worry in her eyes. "What of him?" He scoffs, anger and disappointment still fresh from his youngest sons expeditions.

"Should he not know that he has a Sister?" Frigga asks quietly.

"Frigga, Loki does not see any of us as family anymore. He would look at her and say the same thing he says to every one of us."

-.-

Sigyn Odinson.

Holy fudge.

Sigyn, Daughter of Odin.

Holy. Fudge.

Darcy Lewis, also known as Sigyn.

Holy. Freaking. Fudge.

She would not believe it. Because Darcy was an average girl, with an average intelligence, and average looks. She'd never been overly charismatic, in fact, she knew a lot of people to think her annoying. She'd never been this whole 'brave, selfless, loyal' thing either. It was crap, it was really cheap crap, because anyone that knew Darcy, knew that she was incredibly average. Well, maybe not wholly average, she had her quirks just as much as the next guy. But not enough to warrant herself a frigging Princess from frigging Asgard.

And to think that she was related to Thor, to flipping Thor, the giant buff hottie ...Calling him hot just became a whole new level of weird. Darcy groans to herself. This whole situation was weird! She hadn't even known she was adopted! Oh, and her foster parents, they were probably worried. Darcy wondered if they even knew about her heritage. Probably not, Darcy doubted that anyone would adopt an alien baby from a different realm.

Well, at least being a Princess had its perks. For one thing, her room was frigging huge. While it's gold and white colors, and King sized canopy over her bed wasn't really her style, it was still a better room than one she'd ever stayed in. In fact, it was about the size of her whole apartment, and she wasn't even accounting for the master bath. Darcy felt a little awkward at the majesty of it all, but she could appreciate a good thing when she saw it. And of every perk, Darcy had to say the giant pool of a bathtub was the best. Well, the great view on her balcony was pretty sweet, but nothing would beat the bath. She'd totally have to try that out later.

But as of now, she was still adjusting, and to adjust she needed food.

Darcy creaked the large white door open to peek out, hoping no one would mind her jeans and t-shirt. The two Guards out by her door instantly straighten up. "M'Lady!" They bow.

Darcy snorts. "Whoa dudes, chill." They look utterly confused at her words. "...Chill, Lady Odinson?"

She laughs, trying to ignore the change of her last name. "I mean relax! And seriously, just Darcy."

They look stunned as the curvy Brunette asks. "So, eh, I'm starved..." She looks at them pointedly. "For food." Just in case they didn't get it.

"Yes, of course My Lady, we will lead you there if it is your wish." One states all stern-like.

Darcy shrugs. "Fine, and really guys, just Darcy is okay."

"Very well...Just Darcy."

Darcy sighs, this was going to take more than a few days to adjust to.

-.-

"...I'm in heaven." Darcy announces, her emerald eyes greedily taking in the beauty that was food. One Guard frowns at her. "No, you're in the Palace of Asgard..." Darcy just have him a flat look. He was definitely a simpleton.

"Well then... I shall eat." Darcy states in her best Shakespearian voice. "You good Sirs may...Leave or whatever you do."

They just nod, before going to stand outside. Darcy rolls her eyes, before rubbing her hands together in glee. "Where. To. Start." She leisurely starts piling food onto her crystal plate, before hearing the door open.

"Oh! What a feast." The man is large, with a red beard and crazy red hair. His eyes gleam in excitement as he eyes the food. And then he takes notice of Darcy. "Oh, I didn't see you there..."

Darcy contemplated whether she should use her Asgardian name, just in case, but in the end it felt too foreign on her tongue. "Darcy Lewis, and no problem, after all you have a right to be distracted." Darcy gestures to the amazing food around her. "It's like heaven in here!"

He gives a booming laugh, much like Thor's, that fills the room right up. "Indeed! I am Volstagg, and feasting happens to be my favorite past time." He states while grabbing his own plate, and piling up even more than Darcy, which was pretty impressive. Darcy grins at this. "Agreed, and that's quite the piling skills you've got there."

Volstagg looks towards his plate, as if examining his own work, he nods. "Tis comes with practice Lady Darcy! Maybe I may show you one day or another."

"Sounds like a plan Stan." He gives her a confused look, but doesn't bother asking, apparently his food was more important. The two sat down on opposite ends of the table, both ate like true pigs.

"I have yet to see a Lady eat so." Volstagg comments at her sloppy display. Darcy shrugs while holding another chicken wing. "I'm not like most Ladies." Volstagg laughs warmly. "Indeed! Most odd one you are. I like you already!"

Darcy could tell they were going to be good friends.

-.-

Darcy wanted to see Jane. Darcy couldn't find Jane. Stupid, humongous, maze of a palace! Darcy groans to herself as she walks down another identical looking hall. She really shouldn't have told her bodyguards to stay at her room. Because she was lost, and totally screwed. "C'mon Jane, do something cute so Thor will laugh loud!" And make some noise! Gosh she was irritated. She didn't know what to make of this whole Asgardian Princess thing, and she really needed some advice from her close, and only earthbound, friend.

It's when she rounds the corner, and finds two guards stationed outside a door, that she rejoices. "Oh thank Pete! I'm so-"

"-Do you have a pass?" One cuts in rudely.

Darcy blinks. A pass? What was this highschool?! "Well, no I just-"

"-I'm sorry M'Lady, none but Royalty may enter without a pass." He says, looking ever so smug.

Darcy glares at him, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face. "Well then I suggest you let me pass through."

He gives her a blank look. "You are not Royalty."

"Wrong." Darcy grins. "My name is Sigyn, Sigyn Odinson." She quite enjoys his shocked expression, and was quite glad that the people in the palace even knew who she was. "I apologize my Lady! Please enter!" And the door is opened at a brisk pace.

"Thank you." Darcy says, walking in like she owned the place. Books were stacked in the round, elegant room, a giant chandelier hanging from the third floor. Then she realized...This was a library. Thousands of ideas and opportunities run through her mind, and Darcy grins like a feign.

-.-

A/N: Special thanks to **_jaquelinelittle, DarcyLewisLaufeyson, MusicalLover17, _**and**_rebelmagnus _**for the reviews!:)


End file.
